


Разбитая клетка

by yisandra



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Строгий вканон: "Я не принадлежу никому, я - Лесная Всадница, и я свободна!"; "Но я хочу её не больше, чем она хочет меня. Это проклятье для нас обоих!"; "Росинка, клянусь тебе... Если Тилдак не станет отцом детёнышу, им стану я!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Новый 2011 год для Риэла

_**Следопыт** : Рубака рассказывал, что ощутить предназначение всё равно, что сидеть в колючих кустах с песчаной блохой за пазухой и поглощать перезрелые пьяные ягоды! И это называется благо! Мне бы не хотелось испытать такое! _

_**Росинка** : И мне! Любовь куда приятнее! _

_"Сага о Лесных Всадниках", т. 1, история пятая "Тайное имя"_

 

*** 0. ***

Клетки в Синей Горе не имеют ни дверцы, ни замка. Сплошные ажурные полости из камня - произведения магии Парящих. Когда хозяин хочет открыть такую клетку, то просто заставляет камень расступиться.

Никак иначе нельзя. Если разбить клетку, осколки наверняка поранят её обитателя, а могут и убить.

Синяя Гора сама похожа на такую клетку. Росинка разбила бы её, если бы могла.

 

*** 1. ***

 

Тилдак знал, что предназначение не соединяет с низшим существом - и только потому не мог позволить себе высокомерно признать Лесных Всадников чем-то мало отличающимся от тех животных, на которых они ездили. Увы, хотел он того или нет, но маленькая золотоволосая девушка, которую он принёс в свои покои, была эльфом - пусть дикаркой с осквернённой, испорченной кровью, но всё же не зверьком, которого можно держать в клетке, и не одним из ручных людей, что прислуживали Винноуил.

Много веков народ Синей Горы оставался бесплодным, и холодные стены давно забыли, как звучат детские голоса. Быть может, предназначение с Лесной Всадницей было единственным шансом Тилдака когда-либо продолжиться, стать отцом - но его это не вдохновляло. Он старательно избегал лишних прикосновений к Лесной Всаднице, словно не хотел пугать - или так, словно даже сама мысль о том, что он мог бы желать прикосновений подобного чуждого существа, была ему невыносимо оскорбительна.

Тилдак должен был принять эту девушку как равную - знал, что должен... и не мог. Всё в ней отвращало его, всё было не так, и он не желал признавать её частью себя.

Если бы только было возможно отвергнуть предназначение, отрицать, что они уже проникают друг в друга непозволительно глубоко - с каждым вздохом, с каждым взглядом!.. Ненужное им обоим, нежеланное предназначение стремительно связывало их, соединяло против воли, без любви, без даже слабой симпатии - если не считать симпатией невольное сочувствие к собрату по несчастью - а предназначение, призванное стать великим даром и радостью, было для них именно несчастьем, камнем, упавшим на голову с ясного неба без всякого предупреждения...

И всё же, несмотря на боль, сопровождавшую каждую попытку отдалиться, Тилдак не мог отрицать, что, кроме смятения, возмущения, отрицания, отказа - он чувствовал что-то ещё.

Всякий раз, когда странное короткое имя, похожее на оборванный всхлип, начинало биться в его висках, словно птица, пытающаяся любой ценой вырваться из клетки - каким-то краем сознания Тилдак понимал, что стоит в начале пути обретения истинной целостности, которой никогда прежде не обладал.

Он провёл долгую жизнь, гоняясь за чувством свободы и полёта, он изменил своё тело, исказив дарованную от рождения форму, ради того, чтобы иметь возможность летать так, как летают птицы, без магии и без посторонней помощи - но сейчас впервые Тилдак не знал, был ли он в своей долгой жизни хотя бы один день счастлив по-настоящему...

Он уже понимал, что не пойдёт по этому пути, но видеть его, сознавать его возможность - всё это давало Тилдаку болезненное удовольствие, ключом к которому было слово "Льри" - тайное имя, имя души... Никогда до того Тилдаку не было доверено что-либо столь ценное.

 

***

 

Росинка любила Следопыта. Ей нравилась любовь, безмятежная и лёгкая, нравилось проводить каждый день и каждую ночь со Следопытом, нестись бок о бок во время охоты, отдыхать рядом, играть и наслаждаться мелкими проказами и невинным озорством. Моменты телесного единения тоже были прекрасны, и если бы однажды они закончились беременностью, вряд ли это вызвало бы хоть что-то, кроме радости и предвкушения.

Беззаботные влюблённые, а не пара супругов - это было по нраву им обоим. Солнечным эльфам порой было сложно втолковать, что даже такая юная, полудетская любовь у Лесных Всадников содержит в себе желание и необходимость защищать жизнь и здоровье возлюбленного... и возможность потерять его. У народа охотников, для каждого из которых любая ночь могла стать последней, даже самые инфантильные отношения были исполнены большей зрелости и драматизма, чем у мирного народа земледельцев. Смерть всегда жила рядом с Лесными Всадниками, бродила вокруг стойбища, подсаживалась к костру, являясь естественной частью уклада. Всадники боялись её не больше, чем их родичи-волки, и твёрдо знали, что над одним упавшим деревом вырастает два других.

Но всё же Росинка и Следопыт не думали о том, чтобы назвать себя спутниками жизни и поселиться вместе - им было хорошо и без того. По обыкновению своего племени они не особенно задумывались о каком-то отдалённом будущем, живя моментом.

Впервые их любовь подверглась испытанию - и такому тяжёлому. Росинка не сомневалась в Следопыте, не сомневалась и в себе - и всё же, насколько лучше было бы, свяжи предназначение её со Следопытом!

Росинка видела, как сложно было Рубаке и Лите поначалу, как они отвергали друг друга - и какой счастливой парой стали в итоге. Но даже думать о том, что то же предстоит и ей с Тилдаком, было невыносимо.

Тилдак был чужим, Росинка не желала принадлежать его племени, становиться его частью - никогда, ни за что, лучше смерть. Она - Лесная Всадница, она свободна, и будет бегать и охотиться со стаей, любить Лесного Всадника по собственному выбору, и выносит детёныша от него - а не от существа, которое, быть может, и было когда-то подобно Высшим, но в итоге превратилось во что-то, больше напоминающее огромную летучую мышь!

...Вместе с тем, она ничего не могла поделать с настойчивым зовом, который ощущала постоянно. Это был зов физической потребности, необходимости, и он говорил: иди и соединись с тем, кто тебе предназначен!

Всякий взгляд и всякий разговор рисковал соскользнуть в вещание, в котором Тилдак невольно называл её тайным именем, и им обоим приходилось прикладывать всё больше усилий, чтобы противиться той высшей власти, что слепо и беспощадно толкала их друг к другу.

Росинка знала, что с предназначением можно бороться, хотя это и причиняет боль, ослабляет и мучает - но это возможно, и от этого не умирают. Лита боролась с собой, значит, сможет и Росинка.

Также Росинка знала, что, хотя её племени не нравился Тилдак, и все сочувствовали её положению, но предназначение - закон природы, подобный смене сезонов, обновлению лун и соблюдению иерархии в стае. Его невозможно отменить, это зов самой жизни, который тем более преступно игнорировать теперь, когда численность племени так мала... Даже Лита, всегда полная сочувствия и готовности помочь, считает, что Росинке следует смириться и попробовать принять свою судьбу, в которой - кто знает! - может скрываться её счастье - счастье, которого она пока просто не может представить... Счастье, которое суждено ей, когда она соединится с тем, чьи выдающиеся качества сольются с её собственными в их будущих потомках...

Росинка глядела на Рубаку и Литу, на их детёнышей, и понимала, что вовсе не отказалась бы от такого счастья. Вот только для этого рядом с ней должен быть Следопыт, а не Тилдак.

 

*** 2. ***

 

Когда Росинка и Тилдак решают поддаться предназначению, то делают это гордо, как выбор, совершённый не под влиянием обстоятельств и не как уступка общественному мнению. Они соединяются, чтобы освободиться друг от друга.

Они не хотят и не могут быть вместе, растить ребёнка, заботиться друг о друге. Но они соединены, слиты, и им уже никогда не стать друг для друга теми чужаками, которыми они были ещё совсем недавно.

Разбивая каменную клетку изнутри, трудно не пораниться осколками.

 

*** 3. ***

 

Ветер взлетел вертикально вверх, и Росинка невольно охнула от резкого рывка - лиана, обвязанная вокруг детёныша, крепилась к её поясу.

\- Когда-нибудь он и тебя вместе с собой поднимет! - засмеялся Следопыт.

\- Блбл-бааах! - радостно подтвердил Ветерок сверху.

Росинка улыбнулась и легонько подёргала за лиану. Малыш тут же очутился у неё на руках и завертелся, попеременно косясь на родителей.

Глаза у него были красивого карего цвета - как у Следопыта. И как у Тилдака.

Ветерок вырастет, не зная другого отца, кроме Следопыта. И это хорошо. Потому что ему не нужен никто другой - как и его матери.

\- Обязательно поднимет, - сказала Росинка. - Уже скоро.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Полная визуализация: http://radikal.ru/fp/ce92b26514b441a3a8b6961d94efa9b3


End file.
